User talk:Rainfacestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Living In The Wild Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rainclan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Falling Rain (Talk) 02:24, July 21, 2011 Hello:) Hey I'm on if you are. Falling Rain 02:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) HI:D U on??? Falling Rain 19:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Are ya on?? Falling Rain 23:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm on:) 03:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Im On:) 22:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ill brb i have to switch computers this one wont let me on chat 22:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Im on come on chat if u r:) tell me if u r... 00:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Heyy tell me when you r on... 17:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) go on chat! 17:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) r u on or did u leave? 18:07, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you think making a page on the wiki about a cat comedy show is a good idea? I just want to see if its a good idea and thought you would answer back quickly and your my friend XD 19:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rainface tell me when you are on! 22:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) sorry i had to talk to my mom for a while im back on. 23:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Im back on so if you are get on chat 00:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) U on?? 18:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) OK sorry I ate lunch im back on though. Go on chat if your still on. It will take a minute for me to get there. Cya 19:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) On! 18:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm on just seein if you were. If you are tell me:) ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 18:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm back on sorry:/ ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 19:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Heya I'm back on ;) ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 21:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Heya you on? ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 18:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey you on? ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 02:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Back on:) ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 03:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I am on.. but you probably arent. ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 05:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) On! ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 16:26, August 14, 2011 (UTC) You on? ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 22:21, August 14, 2011 (UTC) eah I'm on ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 22:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Heya you on? My brother just left our house so just seein if you were on.. ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 01:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) OK Now I'm on, you? ☯Falling Rain☯ [[User Talk:Falling Rain|''Fuzzy And Me:)]] 03:34, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hello I am Dappleheart. I am a new admin here. Falling Rain, MoonstrikeXBreezefeather new admin have been discussing somethings which were: So the cats of the clans gather to Streamrock. Streamrock is a small stream that has a small tree growing in the middle... Cats jump to the sitting rock and touch their noses to the tree to contact their ancestors of SpiritClan. Every gathering the clans meet at the four great stars... Do you agree? :) 06:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey rain u on? ☯Falling Rain☯ ''Fuzzy And Me:)'' 18:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Great! :D All admins should talk about this. So, MoonstrikeXBreezefeather, Me, and you all agreee. Now we just need Falling Rain to. 18:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hai rainfacestar... When we get new people to this wiki- you know the introduction of the admins on the talk page? Next time soneone joins can Dapple and I be on there? We are admins to! THANK YOU 23:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hai, Rainfacestar... Is there anyway we could create charcats for elders, apprentices and queens? Hai :P User:Ivyheart 21:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin Please Can you please make me a Admin I'd love to help. Idk Dappleheart keeps deleteing it but I am restoring it. Go on chat?! 00:16, October 6, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! 00:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Rain r u giving Moonstikes wki my old chararts? Cause I don't want them using them. 22:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Rainfacestar! I have a wiki: warrior cats rp. We are trying to get lots of members, so why dont you join us? http://warrriorcatsrp.wikia.com/wiki/WarriorcatsRP_Wiki ♥ Blossomshine♥ 04:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Blossomshine Uploads Rain, you know you aren't supposed to upload PCA's work anywhere but PCA, right? Yet you have 4 PCA images up here... 03:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Listen, you have been inactive. You are already on the elders list for being inactive, but if you don't make any edits, then your cat will be moved to the adoption page. You have until a week after I sent this to make some edits or you will lose your roleplay characters. A CatNamed Cheshire Most everyone's Mad Here... Category:User Sigs 19:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC)